Reina Serenidad Vuelve
by Dazi-di
Summary: Mi cuento que escribí para practicar mi español. Es en el futuro y Reina Serenidad (madre de Sailormoon) vuelve. Mi cuento tiene otro personajes quienes son de mis fanfics. Es mi solo cuento que es en español solamente.


Reina Serenidad Vuelve   
Por: Dazi-di  
  
Marinera Amistad volvió anteayer y sus amigas fueron alegres. Ella les dijo un poco de su vida durante el Milenio de Plata. Ella se sintió alegre y nerviosa a la misma hora. Amistad ha sentido que es una persona de clase segunda, pero sus amigas nunca creen eso. Marinera Guardián le dio el Cristal de Amor y Marinera Deslumbramiento le dio el Anillo de Deslumbramiento. Amistad los llevó y los combinó. Después de eso, una luz grandísima brilló.  
Cuando la luz brilló, Reina Serenidad volvió. Ella empezó correr. No sabía porque estuvo corriendo, pero estuvo corriendo. Después de un poco, ella se detuvo. Se sentó debajo un árbol, y se cepilló el pelo. Ella quiso parecer diferente, y no quiso parecer como una reina. Ella se sintió floja y cansada porque ella usó el Cristal de Plata al fin del Milenio de Plata salvar su hija — Princesa Serena, ahora la reina nueva. Reina Serenidad se desmayó.  
Marinera Mercurio es una medica. Alguien encontró Reina Serenidad (él no conocía a ella), tan él llamó Mercurio. Mercurio vino adonde Reina Serenidad estuvo (ella no reconoció Serenidad tampoco), y la ayudó. Mercurio llevó Serenidad al Palacio Cristal porque el Palacio estuvo cerca de ellas, y el hospital estuvo lejos de ellas. Marinera Mercurio se preocupó porque la mujer (Reina Serenidad) no se despertó.  
Después de diez minutos, Serenidad se despertó. Ella no dijo lo que se llamó, pero una persona conocía a ella. Cuando Serenidad no dijo lo que se llamó, Mercurio llamó a la Reina Serenidad nueva y dijo, «Tiene una mujer aquí, y ella no dice su nombre a nosotras. ¿Qué puedo hacer?»  
«¿Ella sabe su nombre?»  
«Sí, ella dice lo que sabe, pero no dice su nombre.»  
«¡Esperas! Voy a venir aquel,» dijo la reina nueva.  
La Serenidad nueva vino, y cuando ella abrió la puerta, exclamó, «¡Reina Serenidad — mamá!»  
«¿Ella es Reina Serenidad? ¡Imposible! Reina Serenidad está muerta,» dijo las Marineras sin la reina.  
«¿Se llama Reina Serenidad?» preguntó Mercurio.  
«Sí, y me llamo Serena también. No estoy muerta, pero creí eso también»  
«Usted necesita dormir para sentir bien,» dijo la reina nueva.  
«Bueno,» dijo la Serenidad medio dormido.  
Después de dos días, Reina Serenidad sentó bien.  
«Mamá, no se levanta, por favor.»  
«Estoy bien ahora, Serenita. No necesitas estar preocupa con me — soy una mujer, no soy una niña pequeña.»  
«Lo siento, Mamá, pero…, pero Usted es muy importante a mi.»  
«Tú eres importante también, pero te permito a vivir su vida.»  
«Es verdad,» dijo Serenita muy preocupa.  
«Voy al mercado comprar arroz,» dijo Serenidad. «¿Estás viniendo?»  
«Quiero venir, pero no tengo tiempo.»  
«Ok. ¡Adiós!» dijo Serenidad. Ella salió.  
«¡Adiós Mamá! Mercurio, vas con ella — me preocupa con ella.»  
«Sí, Serena, entiendo por qué te preocupas con ella. Voy a hacer que pides.»  
«No permites ella verte.»  
«¡Por supuesto! Ella no le gustaría si yo le sigo. ¡Hasta la vista!»  
«Bueno suerte, Ami, bueno suerte.»  
  
Al mercado después un poco  
«¿Ami?»  
«Sí, es yo. ¿Qué quiere usted, doña?»  
«Estás siguíendome?» preguntó Serenidad.  
«No, la Princesa Rini me pide comprar comida para una fiesta en su clase.»  
«Ah, entiendo; me preocupo demasiado. ¿Qué vas a comprar?»  
«No sé.»  
«Debes llamar a Lita.»  
«¡Buen idea! ¿Lita?»  
«¿Qué quieres, Ami? ¡Acabo de dormir!»  
«Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué debo comprar para la fiesta de la clase de Rini?»  
«¡Nada! Ella es una mentirosa. No tiene fiesta — le quiere toda la comida.»  
Serenidad rió. «Compré el arroz, ¿quieres salir conmigo?»  
«Sí»  
«Ami, no sé nada de la Princesa Rini, ¿quién es?»  
«Es la hija de su hija y Endimion.»  
«¡¿Soy una abuela?!»  
«Sí, sí, calmese.»  
  
Al Palacio Cristal  
«Mamá, ¿Cuántas abuelas tengo ahora?» dijo Rini.  
«Dos, solamente dos — los padres de su papá son muertes. ¿Reconoces?»  
«Sí, reconozco, pero ¿tiene usted dos madres?»  
«Sí, es verdad. Mi mamá de esta vida no sabe esto.»  
«¿Puedo decirle?»  
«No, necesito decirle.»  
«¿Qué necesitas decirme?»  
«¡Buenos días mamá! ¿Reconoce usted que tengo una madre del pasado — Reina Serenidad de la Luna?»  
«Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?»  
«Ella ha vuelto.»  
«¿De veras?»  
«Sí, es al mercado con Ami.»  
«No, estamos aquí,» dijeron Ami y Serenidad.  
«Ami, Mamá, ¡Hola!»  
«¡Hola!»  
«Buenos días. ¿Es usted Reina Serenidad de la Luna?» preguntó Ikuko.  
«Sí, gracias por cuidaba de Serenita.»  
«Serena es mi hija, no necesito su gracias,» dijo Ikuko, ofendida.  
«No necesita sentir ofendida. Usted no reconoce que ella es mi hija también,» dijo Serenidad dulcemente.  
«¡Fue la madre de Serena!»  
«¡Soy su madre!»  
«¡Mamás, calmense!»  
«¡No!» exclamó las madres de Serena.  
«¡Sí, calmense!»  
«¡No!»  
«¡Sí!»  
«¿Por qué están pelándose?» preguntó Sammy.  
«¡No te metas donde no te importa!» exclamó Serena.  
«¡Serena!» exclamaron las madres.  
«Lo siento. Entonces, Sammy, me gustaría presentarte la Reina Serenidad.»  
«Mucho gusto, Sammy. Puedes llamarme Serena.»   
«¡Ay! ¡Hay demasiado Serenas!» exclamó Sammy.  
«Entonces, Sammy, puedes llamarme Blanca porque algunas personas me ha llamado la Reina Blanca de la Luna.  
«Bueno.»  
«Mamá de la luna, me gustaría presentarle mi hija Rini.»  
«Encantada.»  
«El gusto es mío.» respondió Rini.  
«Entonces, Blanca, me llamo Ikuko Tsukino.»  
«Su nombre es muy bonita. La significa japonesa es 'niña perfume de la luna,' ¿no?»  
«Sí, es la significa japonesa, pero mi nombre suena mejor en japonés. ¿Quién era yo cuando Serenita fue solamente su hija?»   
«¡¿Era la mejor amiga de una reina?!»  
«Sí, necesitaba una amiga y te encontré.»  
«¿De veras?»  
«Sí, y tu esposo, Kenji, también.»  
«¿Kenji?»  
«Sí.»  
«¿Cómo sabe Ud. el nombre de mi esposo?»  
«Ya dijo él era mi mejor amigo.»  
«¿De veras?»  
«Sí, sí, sí, todo dije es verdad. ¡Te preocupas demasiado!»  
«Lo siento.» 


End file.
